


The Captain's Clothes

by Amariahellcat



Series: Watcher Alina [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Clothing, Deadfire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, The Defiant Family Shenanigans, Wizard Watcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: The Watcher gets a new look, and Tekēhu approves.
Relationships: Tekēhu/The Watcher
Series: Watcher Alina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Captain's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a roll for short POE fic apparently. Just short, silly snippets I had ideas for as I played! They’re making me happy to write, either way. And my Watcher isn’t nameless anymore!!

Fort Deadlight is an unsavory but necessary stop before they depart for further shores. Though they agree on little, Tekēhu can tell this is one thing he and Aloth are of a like mind on - the elf’s gaze just as sharp and weary as it is in the middle of a battlefield.

Alina is as stoic as ever, emotions locked tight behind a diplomatic grimace - _a stoicism he now knows is a show for the factions, for the World at large, the image of her dancing and laughing as she’s passed between companions playing in his mind’s eye-_ as they meet with Aeldys, the Principi speaking warmly to the paler woman.

“‘Cap’is smart, knows ta play nice wit’all th’factions fer now.” Serafen mutters, eyes narrowed as he keeps a keen eye out for any mind magic, “Least it ain’t Furrante.”

The Cipher doesn’t expand on that, and Tekēhu doesn’t ask; the middle of a Principi Fort is neither the time nor place for such discussions, he’s sure.

Besides, whatever Alina says must have made Aeldys _incredibly_ happy - she throws her head back with a cackling laugh, snapping her fingers. “A _hah_ , yer a smart cookie, Lovesome! Well done indeed. Here, yer reward, as promised. With some... _extra_ goodies, on me. Can’t have th’Watcher runnin’ around lookin’ like she crawled outta’some grave!”

Edér snorts to his left, covering it up with a cough when Alina shoots him a look over her shoulder.

“Thank you.” she says, pointing at Edér when one of Aeldys’ men approaches with a large trunk, “ _He’ll_ be carrying that back.”

Neither Serafen or himself can stop from laughing at that. Even Aloth lets out the tiniest chuckle.

Edér only groans. “Aye, Captain.”

* * *

“I wonder what was in that trunk…”

Serafen twitches an ear in his direction, shrugging a shoulder. “Beats me, lad. Pirate booty o’some sort, I imagine.”

The Cipher’s wording has his mind wanting to spiral down another train of thought, but Tekēhu dutifully shakes it off, persisting. “It is curious, though, is it not? They have been down there for an _hour_! Ekera, it must be something _marvelous_!”

“It is _clothes_.”

The utter disdain in Pallegina’s voice draws their attention more than her words, catching the avian godlike as she steps fully up onto the deck.

“Clothes?” Tekēhu repeats, curious.

“Ac, that is what I said. _Principi_ styles - Xoti and Maia have been playing _dress up_ with the Watcher since discovering what was inside the chest.”

“You are not interested, I assume?”

Pallegina’s nose wrinkles, eyes narrowed. “It is not the style of clothing I would choose for the Watcher, _or_ for myself - I was getting annoyed merely by being in the room.”

“Come now, lass, th’clothes can’t _all_ be that bad?”

“Stripes and eyepatches, Serafen.”

The Cipher winces, one ear swiveling back towards the stairs. “Yikes. Ah guess we’ll find out shortly what they settled on…”

Tekēhu stops listening halfway through the other’s words, eyes locked on the figure of their Captain as she climbs up the stairs and alights on the deck - pausing to glance around and then heading their way.

The only _stripes_ on the Captain’s ensemble are on the wide sash she’s wrapped around her slim waist, and there’s not an eyepatch to be seen.

Deep turquoise pants tucked into dark boots, a black billowy top that is open at her mid-drift and between her breasts, and a golden collar that adorns her throat and shoulders.

_Ngati smiles on me, I say._ Tekēhu watches her openly as she approaches them, appreciating the outfit and the way it hugs her slim frame - eyes flicking up to her head and his smile widening.

“Ah, Captain, you look _ravishing_. But I do have _one_ critique, I’m afraid.”

Alina hesitates, eyebrows lifted. “Go on.”

“I am afraid the hat does you no favors - might I convince you to discard it?”

Pallegina makes a soft noise of agreement. “ _Ac_ , thank you, Tekēhu! I am glad it is not only me!”

“Ahh, gotta agree with th’fish boy, Al - th’hat ain’t yer style.”

Alina _grins_ \- a wide, bright expression that leaves him momentarily stunned - and reaches up to pull the wide brimmed hat from her head, toying with it’s feather. “I didn’t think the hat would suit me either, but Xoti insisted-”

“ _Hat’s are great!!! It looked so nice!!”_

“- _but_ , since the majority agrees with me… no hat.” Alina plucks the feather out and tosses the hat out over the rail of the ship, earning a few whistles and cheers as it disappears into the ocean, “A small offering to Ondra - I promise to make a proper one, later.”

“I shall ask Ngati to accept.” Tekēhu chuckles, going still when she holds the feather out to him, “Ah, Captain?”

“Here, a present.” Alina’s smile gives nothing away, but her cheeks are flushed pink, eyes bright and hopeful, “The colour suits you - a _thank you_ , for joining me.”

“Careful, Captain, else you’ll make me blush.” Tekēhu takes the feather carefully, delighting in the brush of her fingers against his, and makes sure to hold her gaze as he fiddles with it, “I will be sure to treasure it.”

Alina just watches him for a moment - seemingly caught by the twiddling, but he notices her eyes fading out again, expression slack for just barely a second - before she comes back to herself and runs her hand through her hair, mussing it.

“Back to work, then.” she mumbles, smile a tad smaller than before, as she turns to make her way further up - flashing gold and turquoise as she moves.

Tekēhu spins the feather a few more times - thinking of another feather he carries, and wondering at the much heavier _weight_ this one seems to carry, the pull he feels to it’s gifter.

Then he smiles, and tucks it away for a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
